Survivor will change soon
by The Jean Genie
Summary: Velocirous North is one of the few remaing Runelords on Earth in 2004. But, there ware others that want him dead, and he can't hide his secret for long...reviews please
1. Default Chapter

People. Buildings. Advertisements. Pollution. Crowded streets. All of these pushed in on Dorian Watson as he walked down the street on a typical 2004 New York day. On the outside, Dorian was the epitome of normal. Short brown hair, sunglasses, and a business suit. And a suitcase. Inside this suitcase was Dorian's secret. If he had tripped, and the suitcase had spilled, no man would recognize what they were. They were five forcibles. His power. The power of the Runelords.  
Dorian entered his small apartment, and dropped the suitcase rather carelessly on the small bedside table. He called into the kitchen: "John, did you get your big break?" There was a huge crash, some muttered curses, and a slightly paunchy balding man stormed out, wiping the dishwater of his hands with a ratty cloth. He spread his arms wide. "Good news today!" "Oh really?" asked Dorian, as he took his sunglasses off and pocketed them. "I have found," he dropped his voice close to a whisper, "Potential Dedicates!" Dorian smiled. "Shall we?" He flipped a secret switch on the wall, and the bookcase moved aside. He walked into the Dedicate's keep.  
The Entrance Ante-Chamber was a small room, and strikingly medieval. As Dorian walked in, he was no longer Dorian. No alibis came into this room. The six people waiting on the stone benches were greeted by Velocirous North, one of the one hundred Runelords on the planet Earth.  
Elsewhere...the phone rang in the office of Sigourney Merelda. She gave a small grunt of rage, picking up the phone rather violently. "Yes?" she snapped, not caring if she sounded unprofessional. It wasn't that she didn't like her job; it was just that as a secretary, you were always expected to do more, and people took it out on you. Problems in life? Well kill the messenger. Dump it on the secretary. *Oh no, * she thought. *Off on one of my irrelevant tangents again...* The voice on the other side was smooth and silky. "Tell Boab that I have the dirt on a new RL. He'll know what I mean..." 


	2. Suspicions and Sacrifice

Hello again! Truly sorry for the delay, but I am currently finishing exams. Thank you for all your reviews, and I really do appreciate the constructive criticism! Here is the second chapter.  
  
Sigourney was startled. She became angry. "Look mister, we don't appreciate prank-calls-" "Tell him that this is his boss." Fine she thought. I'll humor you. "Ok, I will tell him." The other line hung up. "She was almost a little startled. What an abrupt and quick call... She went her the boss's office.  
  
Dorian looked over the first man. "Name?" he asked, sounding a bit more curt and businesslike than he wanted to. The man returned him an unflinching gaze. He had steely blue eyes, with flecks of gray. "Homer Lock." Dorian straightened to his full height. "Mr. Lock," he said, in a tone designed to grasp the attention of all the other people in the room. It worked. "Do you believe that you possess a skill that would benefit one of the most powerful people on this Earth? Are you willing to suffer a life of confinement so that another can protect? I am a Runelord! I posses power unimaginable! I have twenty-five endowments of strength!" He flexed his muscles, causing his jacket to burst into tatters, exposing hundreds of spiky runes tattooed into his flesh. "Sixteen endowments of VOICE!" He yelled on voice, causing the plate John was holding to crack. He carried his voice so expertly that the words 'Runelord' were spelled out in the cracks, before the plate shattered to the floor. "And countless endowments of wit, eyesight, stamina, and everything else a Runelord needs to survive! What do you have to offer?" The man stood up, almost reaching Dorian's height. "My five siblings and I have come to offer our voices. Long have we heard of the power of the Runelords, and we are glad to have met one. But, not only our voices. We also offer everything we have." "Everything?" Dorian was caught off-guard. To give everything was madness. To give everything meant living your life as a vegetable with no senses. Only three people had done this for Dorian. "Okay. We will do you first. John, get the Great Forcible." The man grabbed his arm. "One condition. You must kill the Runelord named Boab. He forced the rest of my family to become Dedicates. "I will my friend. Anything for such a sacrifice."  
  
Sigourney stood outside her boss's office. She hated her entire workplace. It was tiny, cramped, and there were trap doors on the bottom floor. She pondered for a moment. She had taken this job about a week ago. Yet, they had processed her resume for weeks! Suddenly, she began to feel suspicious. She had only seen one other man in the office besides herself...  
  
Reviews please! I am working on gradually making the stories longer.  



	3. Sigourney's Trap

Wow, I hope everyone remembers this, it's been a while! But, with more time on my hands, I fully intend to keep this story going, as long as people comment to let me know its being read. Oh, by the way, a Runelords movie is in the works.

Sigourney took a few deep breaths. It had been a stressful day- her boyfriend Grant hadn't returned any of her calls this week. The last thing she needed to do was to blow up at her employer. And getting paid $45,000 for reading magazines and answering the phone was not something she wanted to give up. She knocked on the door. "Sir?" No answer. She bit her bottom lip- hard. She pondered, then slowly opened the door. She'd never even see the interior of this room before. It was quite simple: A bookcase, an ugly rug, ("typical man…" she thought) and small wooden desk. Suddenly, she felt herself trip as her right stiletto snapped. She fell hard on her back, he shoe sailing into the room. As it passed through the door, there was a sudden beam of red light that shot out at the shoe. Transfixed, she watched as it seemed to freeze. Suddenly, the whole room vaporized into thin air! She scrambled to the edge of the door, and watched horrified as her shoe fell through the air 47 stories until hitting the street below. The wind whipped through her hair as she stepped back, reeling with shock. This was to strange she decided. She furiously limped back to her desk, and dialed the phone number her boss had given her to contact him. What the Hell she thought. I'm a rational woman. Why would I take a job where I contacted the boss through the phone she thought vaguely. The phone rang as she paced impatiently. "Hello?" the unfamiliar voice of her boss said. "Okay, look 'Boab'," she snapped, with as much venom as she could muster. "I'm quitting effective right now. I don't want my paycheck, my benefits, or whatever other crap I'm entitled to. I'm leaving this funhouse right now!" Sigourney was utterly unprepared for what happened next. "No you're not" said the voice…

"Excuse me?" Sigourney was shocked. "You know to much" her boss responded. "No..." Sigourney breathed. "No, you see, this kind of stuff doesn't happen to me. Not to ME! I'm not in a fcking horror movie, I'm a normal working woman! I am tired of the crappy job, and I'm leaving! You might think it's funny, I don't!"

"Fine..." the voice said eeriely. "Go ahead. Leave." Sigourney slammed down the phone, and marched towards the door. She wrenched the handle, then burst into tears. It was locked.


End file.
